


Normative

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is of no consequence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normative

"I was simply under the impression that such observances were expected in many Terran cultures." The line of his mouth is tight. She follows the broad slope of his back as he turns to clear the table. "It is of no consequence."

Nyota places one hand, then the other, between his shoulder blades. She slides them around his chest. Her embrace does not impede his stacking of the dishes.

"I'm sure," she says, cheek against his spine. "Still, I promise never to forget our anniversary again."

He pauses. His hand slips over hers.

"That guarantee, while logically dubious, is appreciated."


End file.
